The entertainment device industry, including video games, is an extremely high growth market. The technologies utilized by these systems is changing rapidly and input methods that were once limited to keystrokes, mouse movement, and joysticks now include innovations like gyroscopic controllers, motion sensors, and video cameras. In addition, not only are the systems and games improving, but the “intent” of some systems is expanding to include personal health management.
While game console providers and game developers are attempting to facilitate physical activity in their solutions, there are often ways to circumvent the physical aspect of playing these games. For example, with a gyroscopic motion sensing controller, using just a simple wrist flick can produce the same result as a full arm swing. Similarly, popular dance games can be played using a joystick rather than a dance pad. The intent of fitness related games is to motivate users to exert some level of physical activity.